


What name the Fox says

by Arishira, Ozero_Kate



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-17 10:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14187105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arishira/pseuds/Arishira, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozero_Kate/pseuds/Ozero_Kate
Summary: Выбрать, кому отдать камень Лисицы, было несложно. Вездесущая Алья Сезер представлялась идеальной кандидатурой на роль новой героини Парижа. К тому же, случайно раскрыв личности Ледибаг и Кота Нуара, она уже оказалась втянута в дела геройские. Да и до этого она совершала вместе с героями чуть ли не весь маршрут патрулирования в погоне за редкими снимками, отчего Кот даже предлагал взять её на полставки.Наибольшую сложность вызывало другое.





	What name the Fox says

**Author's Note:**

> Фанфик написан до выхода серии "Сапотисы". Первая публикация: https://ficbook.net/readfic/6239712

## Клац-Клац

      Выбрать, кому отдать камень Лисицы, было несложно. Вездесущая Алья Сезер представлялась идеальной кандидатурой на роль новой героини Парижа. К тому же, случайно раскрыв личности Ледибаг и Кота Нуара, она уже оказалась втянута в дела геройские. Да и до этого она совершала вместе с героями чуть ли не весь маршрут патрулирования в погоне за редкими снимками, отчего Кот даже предлагал взять её на полставки.  
  
      Наибольшую сложность вызывало другое.  
  
      Алья уже две недели являлась обладательницей Камня Чудес, две недели сражалась бок о бок с кумирами, но до сих пор не могла определиться с геройским именем, которое бы отражало ее сущность, идеально вписывалось в уже давно существующий тандем героев и при этом вызывало и у поклонников, и у врагов (по разным причинам, конечно же) дрожь.  
  
      — Умоляю, только не Вольпина, — устало потерев переносицу, попросила Маринетт. За эти две недели она услышала столько вариантов, что впору было издавать книгу, толщиной не уступающую той, из-за пропажи которой в свое время акуманизировался Габриель Агрест.  
  
      — А почему не Вольпина, как и Лила? — почесал затылок Адриан, знавший, что на итальянском «volpe» означает «Лисица». Отец заставлял его учить много языков, но с достоинством он мог поддержать беседу лишь на родном французском, китайском (который, к своему стыду, Маринетт не знала) и подать-принять сигнал на «морзянке».  
  
      — Потому что эта Вольпина чуть было не скинула тебя с Эйфелевой башни, — поежилась Маринетт. То чувство отчаяния, страх и боль от одной только мысли о потере любимого она забудет очень не скоро. Как и смущение после осознания того, что все это происходило на глазах у Кота, который Адрианом и являлся. И при всем этом ему еще хватает наглости вспоминать ту лгунью Росси, принесшую им столько проблем? — А с какой стати ты называешь её по имени? — Маринетт подозрительно прищурилась на своего парня.  
  
      За всё их время знакомства Адриан с невероятной точностью научился определять, когда начинает пахнуть жареным. Надо было срочно спасать  ~~свой хвост~~  только что зародившиеся отношения с девушкой, о которой так долго мечтал. С одной стороны, конечно, приятно, что эта самая мечта ревнует, но…  
  
      — Эм… — он сглотнул подступивший к горлу комок, — а как мне ее называть, моя Леди?  
  
      — Мы вообще-то здесь собрались для того, чтобы решить, как меня называть, —  ~~спасла положение~~  напомнила о своем присутствии Алья.  
  
      — Вольпина была нашим врагом, — фыркнула Маринетт, прерывая зрительный контакт с Адрианом. — Нужно что-то новое, — добавила она, демонстративно отвернувшись от тяжело вздохнувшего Агреста. Весь её вид говорил о том, что буря затихла, но не миновала.  
  
      Сезер же, убедившись, что всё внимание снова обращено к ней, выдвинула очередное предложение:  
  
      — М… Ренард Руж?  
  
      — Красная Лиса? — задумался Адриан. — А не банально ли? Да и звучит как для парня.  
  
      — Сказал Черный Кот, — хмыкнула Алья, игнорируя вторую часть претензии. Хотя, наверное, так оно и проще. Вряд ли можно позвать на помощь какого-нибудь Ленерошаеля Капакрылольеха, не сломав при этом язык или ещё что во время ожидания помощи. А «Чёрный Кот» отражает сущность, легко запоминается, быстро произносится и, как показывает практика, если напортачит, так же быстро становится «Котиной» (что произносится практически моментально и сразу же показывает всю глубину очередного кошачьего косяка этому самому кошаку).  
  
      Другое дело Ледибаг. Правильное же себе имя Маринетт выбрала: и короткое, и емкое, да и прозвища никакие не цеплялись. Ну… разве что писали иногда «bag» вместо «bug», но быстро исправлялись, ибо сразу же набегали «всезнайки», тыкающие носом в ошибку. А «Ledibag'овцам» пару раз даже грозили «Катаклизмом».  
  
      Увы, такой разрушительной силы у Лисицы не было, а значит, имя ей нужно было такое, чтобы никаких проблем с ним не возникало.  
  
      — Может, Зорро? — спросила Алья, вспомнив уроки испанского.  
  
      — В черном среди нас я, так что отпадает, — возразил Адриан.  
  
      — Китцунэ? — предложила Маринетт, недавно смотревшая аниме сериал про лисиц-волшебниц.  
  
      — О да, будут у нас Леди, Кот и Кит. У меня, конечно, есть лишний килограмм, но не настолько же всё плохо!  
  
      — Кит тоже Кот, — со знающим видом сообщил Плагг, один из подопечных которого в свое время звался то ли Супер-Кiт, то ли Чудо-Кiт и участвовал в восстании Богдана Хмельницкого.  
  
      — Значит, будет у нас два кота и ни одной лисицы, — вздохнула Маринетт, которой и одного Кота, пусть и оказавшегося Адрианом, на данный момент хватало. — Не вариант.  
  
      — Может, Фаер Фокс? — не сдавалась Сезер. Она решила сегодня стать уже, наконец, героиней, а не «Той, рыжей».  
  
      — Еще скажи Mozilla Firefox, — хмыкнул Адриан, воспрянувший духом после того, как Принцесса его ладони со своей талии таки не скинула. — Только не забудь в таком случае потребовать деньги за рекламу.  
  
      — Учитывая твой бросок в последней битве, Котик, — закатила глаза Маринетт, — Мазила больше подходит тебе.  
  
      Адриан обиженно фыркнул, в то время как Алья почувствовала себя отмщённой.  
  
      — Какие у нас там на планете языки еще остались? — вновь вернулась к насущному безымянная героиня.  
  
      — У нас их три тысячи, между прочим, — вздохнул Адриан. — По другим источникам — шесть. Могу предложить морзянку.  
  
      Тут же у Альи нарисовалась в голове чудная картина: битва с очередным злодеем, перевёрнутые машины, силы Кота и Леди на исходе, и тут появляется Она.  
  
       _«О, это же Клац-клац!»_  — почему-то морзянка у неё была в воображении далёкой от нормальной. В данном случае «клац-клац» — это стук зубов, которым, за неимением поблизости других поверхностей для стука, её и называли.  
  
       _«Клац-клац! Мне нужен твой камень чудес!»_  — ревёт акума, переоценивая, правда, содержание кальция в организме, и ломает зубы от усердия.  
  
       _«Клац-клац, ты нас спасла, мы поставим тебе памятник!»_  — говорят парижане с мэром во главе.  
  
       _«Эй, Клац-клац…»_  
  
      Сезер так живо всё представила, что её передёрнуло.  
  
      — Нет, я, конечно, хотела, чтобы мое имя заставляло врагов дрожать, но не чтобы они зубами его выстукивали, — возмутилась Алья, шутку не оценившая.  
  
      — На немецком Лиса будет так, — сообщила Маринетт, показывая друзьям экран телефона, на котором виднелась программа переводчик и высвечивалось «Fuchs». — Только я не знаю, как это правильно читается.  
  
      — Если Кот напортачит, он Котина, — возразила Сезер, которая тоже совершенно не знала немецкого. — А мне сразу «Фу»?  
  
      — Лишь бы не «фак», — заметила Маринетт, в то время как Адриан, покачав головой, ткнул пальцем в экран телефона любимой, откуда раздалось отчетливое «фокс».  
  
      То, что это был опрометчивый поступок, парень понял, когда Маринетт, убрав телефон в карман, процедила: «Умничать тебя Лила научила, да, Котик?»  
  
      Дискуссия продолжалась несколько часов, были перебраны варианты почти на всех существующих и существовавших языках мира, начиная от суахили и заканчивая латынью. Адриан даже вспомнил, как в детстве мечтал выучить шумерскую клинопись, и начертил на бумаге знаки, возможно, когда-то означавшие лису. Что они означали на самом деле, знали только квами, которые, увы, слишком громко смеялись, чтобы дать внятный ответ.  
  
      — Всё, Рена Руж и точка! — не выдержала новая героиня.  
  
      — Рена Руж, так Рена Руж, — зевая, ответила Маринетт. В принципе, всем уже было всё равно, хоть там Клац-клац, хоть Зорро, лишь бы уже закончили тянуть лису за хвост. — Лишь бы не Вольпина.  
  
      — Кстати, — Адриан задумчиво почесал переносицу, — а шутка про «Мулен Руж» уже была?  
  
      — Не было и не будет, — строго произнесла Алья, которой перспектива повторного выбора имени совершенно не казалась привлекательной.  
  
      — Что ж, дело сделано, — подвела итог Маринетт, совершенно забывшая об одной «незначительной» детали.  
  
      — Осталось еще два камня раздать, ага, — напомнила наконец обретшая имя Лиса. — А затем и им имена выбрать.  
  
      А ответом ей был дружный стон.


End file.
